


'Til Midnight

by amazinggraciegurl



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinggraciegurl/pseuds/amazinggraciegurl
Summary: Everything is a fairytale 'til midnight.
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Ashlynn Ella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	'Til Midnight

‘Til Midnight  
A Poem Dedicated to Ashlynn Ella 

Sparkling glass shoes  
Shades of blue  
Light in the woods  
Shining through the trees  
Flower crown sitting regal on my head  
Creatures of the forest  
Surround me with love  
Peace hums within me  
Waters of wisdom  
I bathe in their depths  
True love awaits  
How much of my heart will it take  
Fabric between my fingers  
Soft and sleek  
Work never ends  
Huntsman, green and steady  
Pink princess, spirit blazing  
Heart bleeding with compassion  
There's an end to this road  
What will I lose  
Dawn breaks, sun sets  
My ghost colors the sky  
'Til the stroke of midnight


End file.
